Because I Miss You
by scorpiorita
Summary: [CHANHUN] Hanya Chanyeol dan Sehun - Based on ChanHun instagram posts, ketika Chanyeol mendadak pergi ke Busan dan Miryang Bridge
1. Chapter 1

Main pairing : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

Disclaimer : Chanyeol cuma milik Sehun dan Sehun cuma milik Chanyeol – author punya imajinasinya aja

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, uncensored words, sama sekali ga ikut EYD

Rated : **M**

* * *

 **29 Maret 2016**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun meninggalkan Seoul untuk menjalankan kegiatan syuting film perdananya di kota Busan dan sekitarnya. Selagi rangkaian jadwal konser telah berakhir dan belum ada kegiatan tertentu untuk persiapan comeback EXO selanjutnya, maka Sehun memilih menyelesaikan syuting filmnya di waktu rehat ini. Lebih baik syuting dari pagi hari hingga malam tiba daripada nanti di tengah-tengah jadwal promo album baru dan konser selanjutnya dia harus bekerja ekstra untuk menyelesaikan filmnya dan membuatnya kurang istirahat.

Chanyeol sendiri sedang tidak ada tuntutan kegiatan apa pun. Junmyeon sang leader sedang sibuk promo filmnya, Yixing juga sedang sibuk syuting film dan acara variety show. Kyungsoo juga tengah mempersiapkan film barunya. Baekhyun juga masih sibuk dengan film. Minseok dan Jongdae juga syuting program baru. Jongin sendiri baru sembuh dari cederanya dan butuh banyak istirahat untuk pemulihannya.

Chanyeol merasa bosan dan kesepian, terlebih lagi dia adalah orang yang aktif. Kegiatannya sehari-hari hanya berada di studio music untuk membuat lagunya sendiri, atau pergi ke gym untuk berolahraga. Proyek kolaborasi lagu dengan Yesung SJ juga tak banyak menyita waktu. Chanyeol bosan di dorm sendirian. Biasanya ketika ada waktu luang dia akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sehun, entah hanya berkencan di Seoul, pergi ke luar kota, atau mungkin ke negara tetangga. Tapi apalah daya, sang kekasih juga sedang sibuk.

.

Hari belum terlalu siang, tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide terlintas di benak Chanyeol untuk membuang rasa bosannya. Chanyeol yang hobi jalan-jalan mendadak ingin pergi ke Busan. Dia ingin merehatkan dirinya sejenak dari rutinitas dan tentu saja memberi kejutan pada Sehun. Dirinya sudah sangat rindu pada Sehun dan Sehun pasti akan senang jika tahu sang kekasih datang menemuinya.

Jadilah siang ini, tepatnya setelah jam makan siang, Chanyeol berangkat ke stasiun kereta. Rencana pergi dadakan dan tanpa persiapan apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya membawa sebuah koper kecil dan ransel saja. Dia sudah membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk Sehun, makanan serba rasa cokelat, favoritnya. Ya, meski Sehun bisa membeli itu sendiri di Busan, tapi pemberian kekasih akan jauh lebih bermakna.

Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan menggunakan kereta akan memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam. Chanyeol duduk di dekat jendela dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya melalui ponselnya. Sesekali dia ikut mendendangkan lagu itu. Memakai jeans hitam, jaket kulit hitam, topi hitam kesayangannya, dan tak lupa mengenakan masker agar orang-orang tak tahu bahwa dia sedang bepergian, sendirian. Chanyeol butuh privasi dan ketenangan. Jangan sampai ada yang membeberkan rencana perjalanannya ke Busan dan membuat Sehun tahu itu semua dari sosial media.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sehun sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan syutingnya hari ini. Dia juga sudah makan malam di lokasi syuting bersama semua kru film. Yang ada di benaknya hanya tinggal tidur saja nanti sesampainya di rumah, lebih tepatnya rumah yang sudah disediakan pihak produksi film untuk para artisnya, daripada harus membuang-buang banyak biaya untuk penginapan di hotel. Meskipun namanya artis, tapi mereka juga butuh berhemat.

Sehun berjalan menuju ke mobil milik manajernya. Sesekali ia menggerakkan badannya kesana kemari untuk melemaskan otot yang tegang.

"Sudah selesai?" sang manajer turun dari bangku kemudi ketika melihat Sehun datang mendekatinya.

"Sudah.. " jawab Sehun singkat.

Lalu keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sang manajer menyalakan tape mobil untuk membuat suasana lebih santai. Terdengar alunan lagu-lagu yang tak terlalu keras. Sehun terlihat sedang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya, seperti biasa.

"Hyung, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun, tersadar ketika si manajer tidak mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah jalan pulang.

"Mau mampir membeli sesuatu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak.." sang manajer hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Hyung.. kau tidak menculikku kan?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

Sang manajer malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Pabo! Mana mungkin aku menculik artisku sendiri. Aku akan mengantarmu ke suatu tempat yang pasti akan kau suka"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, tampak seperti berpikir keras. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan maksud manajernya. Sehun tidak takut tapi dia hanya perlu waspada, kalau tiba-tiba saja sang manajer berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

Tak lama kemudian sang manajer menghentikan mobilnya di dekat gerbang sebuah hotel.

"Hotel? Hyung.. kau mengajakku kesini? Kau mau mengajakku…"

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, sang manajer memukul Sehun tapi tidak terlalu keras.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aaww!" Sehun mengusap lengannya sambil sedikit meringis.

"Chanyeolmu ada di sini" jawab manajer enteng sambil menunjuk hotel yang dimaksud.

"Hah?! Chanyeol sedang selingkuh di hotel ini?!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya karena terkejut.

"Yak! Maknae pabo!" satu pukulan mendarat lagi di lengannya.

"Aduh! Hyung apa-apaan sih? Aku tidak paham" Sehun masih bertanya dengan wajah polos sambil mengusap lengannya.

Sang manajer menarik nafas panjang karena merasa gemas dengan tingkah Sehun yang terkadang tidak sesuai dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang sering membuat fans menjerit tak karuan.

"Oh Sehun, member EXO yang paling bontot yang Hyung sayangi, Park Chanyeolmu tidak selingkuh. Dia menginap di hotel ini. Dia datang kemari untuk menemuimu. Jelas?" jawab sang manajer dengan sabar.

"Hah?!" kedua kalinya Sehun terkejut.

"Sudah cepat kau turun sekarang! Temui dia!" sang manajer sudah semakin gemas dengan Sehun.

"Hyung serius?"

Sang manajer lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menunjukkan percakapannya dengan Chanyeol yang isinya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sedang menuju Busan dan mengatakan di mana dia akan tinggal, dan juga meminta agar membawa Sehun datang menemuinya setelah syuting selesai.

"Oke? Sudah percaya sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat, antara senang dengan kejutan ini tapi juga tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar datang.

"Sekarang turunlah.. temui dia. Aku mengijinkanmu untuk menginap di sini bersamanya. Besok pagi aku jemput lagi"

"Terima kasih hyung!" Sehun sangat gembira dan memeluk manajernya dengan erat.

"Tapi ingat, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh yang nantinya bisa membuat para kru film bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan dirimu" si manajer tersenyum jahil.

Sehun mengangguk lagi dan segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Eh tunggu dulu!" teriak manajer.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya kembali.

"Akan lebih baik aku mengantarmu sampai lobi hotel. Aku tak mau ada yang melihatmu jalan sendirian masuk ke hotel. Bisa berbahaya."

"Ah kau benar! Maaf aku terlalu bersemangat…" Sehun benar-benar tersenyum kegirangan kali ini.

Sang manajer menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak muda…"

Setelah beberapa saat sang manajer masuk ke lobi hotel, Sehun segera menutup rapat jaketnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan topi, tak lupa mengenakan masker pula.

"Kamar 214" kata manajer.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

Sehun turun dari mobil dan segera memasuki lobi hotel. Dia tak mau resepsionis hotel mengenalinya. Sehun berjalan cepat dan membaca papan petunjuk dengan sekilas. Sehun langsung naik lift menuju di mana kamar Chanyeol berada.

Saat keluar dari lift, Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan waspada, benar-benar tak ingin ada yang tahu tentang kehadirannya. Sehun berbelok ke kiri, membaca satu per satu nomor yang tertera di masing-masing pintu kamar. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun menemukan kamar dengan nomor 214.

Sehun mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan, klek.. pintu tersebut terbuka. Segera saja Sehun memeluk sosok laki-laki yang sudah membukakan pintu.

"Hyuungg!" Sehun memeluknya erat hingga membuat tubuh laki-laki itu sedikit terdorong mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hei! Aku senang kau sudah datang" laki-laki itu membalas memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Ya, itu laki-laki itu adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau mau datang? Jam berapa kau datang? Kau sudah makan malam belum? Kalau kau bilang akan kemari, tahu begitu aku akan menjemputmu.. Aku rindu sekali padamu. Di sini sepi rasanya tanpa dirimu…"

"Hei..hei.. pelan-pelan saja bicaranya.. " kedua tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu dan aku juga kesepian, maka dari itu aku kemari, kejutan!" Chanyeol menjawab setiap pertanyaan Sehun dengan pelan.

"Aku sudah makan malam. Aku datang sekitar pukul 4 tadi, dan kau tak perlu khawatir berlebihan", sambung Chanyeol lagi, "Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan, sayangku?"

Chanyeol memandang wajah Sehun dengan penuh cinta. Sehun juga menatap mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat, tak percaya kekasihnya sekarang ada di sini. Sehun memeluk Chanyeol lagi dengan erat. Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sehun dan mengusap lembut punggung Sehun.

"Bau apa ini?" kata Chanyeol

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"Bau apa?" Sehun mencium tangannya dan ketiaknya sendiri, lalu bingung menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti belum mandi yaa?" goda Chanyeol

"Kalau sore sih belum, aku kan baru selesai syuting. Bagaimana mau mandi? Eh.. Tapi aku tidak bau!" Sehun memasang wajah cemberut.

Chanyeol malah tertawa. Dia senang sekali menggoda Sehun dan memang sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak bau segitu parahnya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Sehun itu masih bau bayi.

"Ya sudah aku numpang mandi di sini saja yaa.. eh, tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti. Kalau saja manajer bilang kau mau datang dan mengijinkanku menginap di sini bersamamu, dari pagi tadi aku juga sudah membawa baju ganti" Sehun melepaskan jaket, masker, dan topinya dan meletakkannya di sebuah meja.

"Aku pinjam bajumu saja ya hyung…" Sehun merengek

"Kalau kau pakai bajuku, lalu besok aku pakai apa? Lebih baik kalau kau tak usah pakai baju saja.." Chanyeol menyeringai nakal.

"Dasar mesum!" Sehun melempar topi yang tadi sudah dilepasnya ke arah wajah Chanyeol.

Sehun tahu kalau Chanyeol masih tertawa puas karena sudah menggodanya. Sehun segera berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil bathrobe yang sudah disediakan pihak hotel dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu, akhirnya Sehun keluar juga dari kamar mandi. Sehun mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Bathrobe yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu rapat, membuat dadanya yang putih mulus sedikit terlihat. Sehun melihat televisi masih menyala tapi Chanyeol sudah tampak tertidur di sisi kiri ranjang hanya dengan kaos abu-abu tanpa lengan dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Sehun mematikan lampu dan televisi, dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada di sisi ranjang. Perlahan-lahan Sehun naik ke ranjang dari sisi kanan, jangan sampai Chanyeol terbangun. Sehun berpikiran kalau Chanyeol pasti lelah.

Sehun tidur dengan posisi miring, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan memandang ke arah Chanyeol. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol lalu mengecup lembut bibir Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan Chanyeol yang kekar mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan erat, membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Sontak saja Sehun berteriak karena kaget.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidur" kata Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah tidur. Aku hanya berpura-pura" lalu Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun kini terbaring di bawahnya. Chanyeol menindih tubuh Sehun.

"Sudah beberapa hari kita tidak bertemu, mana mungkin aku bisa langsung tertidur padahal aku baru melihatmu 30 menit yang lalu" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum nakal.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga kiri Sehun, "Aku mau dirimu…"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Chanyeol menciumi telinga Sehun dan membuat Sehun terkekeh karena geli.

"Hei tunggu dulu!"

"Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol memandang mata Sehun dalam-dalam.

"J..jangan tinggalkan bekas apapun. Aku masih harus syuting besok"

"Oke.. aku tak akan membuat tanda apa pun di lehermu, tapi di tempat lain" Chanyeol menyeringai dan langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Ciuman di bibir yang hangat dan mesra itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Lidah keduanya sudah bertemu dan berdansa di dalam mulut mereka yang memanas. Desahan-desahan lirih mulai terdengar. Chanyeol menghujani leher Sehun dengan ciuman-ciuman yang menggairahkan. Sehun memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol yang kekar. Chanyeol menyingkap bathrobe yang dikenakan Sehun sehingga bagian pundaknya terbuka. Pundak Sehun yang lebar pun kini juga tak luput dari ciuman Chanyeol yang memabukkan.

"Hyuungg..ngghh.." Sehun menggeliat tapi Chanyeol tak menghentikan ciumannya.

Desahan-desahan Sehun membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah.

Perlahan-lahan tangan kiri Chanyeol turun dan membuka ikatan tali bathrobe yang dikenakan Sehun. Dada Sehun yang bidang dan perutnya yang rata sudah tampak jelas di hadapan Chanyeol, di tambah lagi sebuah tonjolan di bawah sana yang masih tertutup celana dalam sudah tampak mulai membesar. Chanyeol menyeringai lagi.

Chanyeol mengecup puting kanan Sehun dan ibu jari kirinya mengusap puting kiri Sehun. Chanyeol menggigit kecil puting itu dan di sisi satunya, ia memberikan cubitan-cubitan kecil. Sehun menggeliat dan memejamkan matanya.

"Engghh.." Sehun meremas sebagian rambut Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya.

Puting Sehun sudah semakin tegang dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan tonjolan mereka di bawah sana saling bergesekan. Kini Chanyeol ganti mengulum puting Sehun yang sebelah kiri dan jari-jarinya mencubit sisi satunya.

"Aahhhh…" Sehun semakin menggeliat. Sehun berusaha menyentuh tonjolan milik Chanyeol dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Hmmphh…" Chanyeol ikut mendesah. Suara erangan Sehun membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah.

"B..bbuka ka..kaosmu..uhhh" perintah Sehun sambil terus mendesah.

Chanyeol langsung membuka kaosnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Tubuh keduanya semakin memanas dan sentuhan langsung antar kulit di tubuh mereka terasa jauh lebih baik tanpa ada halangan. Nafas keduanya semakin memburu.

Chanyeol kembali menciumi tubuh Sehun, kini bibirnya menjamah perut Sehun yang rata. Chanyeol juga mencium tonjolan Sehun yang semakin membengkak dan terasa semakin ingin berontak dari celana boxer-nya tapi Chanyeol masih ingin menggoda Sehun. Chanyeol pun semakin turun menciumi paha Sehun, bergantian kiri dan kanan, dan meninggalkan tanda cinta di sana yang tak mungkin terlihat oleh siapa pun.

"Hyuunggghhh.." Sehun semakin mendesah tak karuan.

Chanyeol kembali beranjak untuk menciumi bibir Sehun, tak peduli sebanyak apa air liur mereka yang bercampur. Sehun mengusap-usap dada Chanyeol yang sudah tak tertutupi pakaian. Lidah mereka kembali beradu. Sesekali Chanyeol menggesekkan tonjolannya yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan milik Sehun, menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Hyunngg.. sempit… nghhh. Buka.."

"Ouw.. Sehunku sudah tak tahan rupanya" Chanyeol tampak senang tapi dia hanya memainkan karet celana boxer Sehun, sungguh-sungguh menguji kesabaran Sehun.

"Hyung.. please…" mata Sehun sayu menatap Chanyeol

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menurunkan celana Sehun, dan benar saja penis Sehun sudah membesar dan membuat celananya terasa sempit. Chanyeol juga ikut melepaskan celananya sendiri. Meski bukan pertama kalinya, tapi melihat milik Chanyeol itu selalu membuat Sehun menggigit bibir karena tak tahan dan terlalu menggodanya.

Sehun tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol duduk bersandar dan sedikit membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Sehun berlutut dan jari-jarinya mulai menggenggam penis Chanyeol yang sudah sama besarnya. Ibu jari Sehun mengusap ujung penis Chanyeol yang sedikit basah karena pre-cum.

"Aahhh.." Chanyeol mengerang.

Sehun segera mengulum penis besar itu. Sehun menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Lidahnya menari-nari dengan nakalnya, menggelitik penis Chanyeol.

"Teruskan sayang.." Chanyeol mendesah, nafasnya memburu.

"Ngghh..nnghhhh..Sehun-ah, baby.." Chanyeol meremas kepala Sehun.

Sehun masih tampak menikmatinya, kepalanya masih terus naik turun, memberikan kenikmatan pada Chanyeol.

"Ambil pelumasnya..di kantong tasku..paling depan" perintah Chanyeol

Sehun beranjak menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan sesaat Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya.

Sehun memberikan pelumas itu pada Chanyeol dan melihat Chanyeol membasahi jari-jarinya dengan pelumas itu.

Sehun kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang, mengatur posisinya supaya nyaman.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Sehun dan Sehun menahannya dengan kedua tangan di belakang lutut.

"Buka yang lebar sayang.." lalu Chanyeol menggenggam penis Sehun.

"Hyuungghhh.. euungghh" tubuhnya menggeliat lagi.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap penis itu sebentar.

"Hyungg,, please.. aku mohon.." Sehun sudah semakin tak sabar.

Lalu Chanyeol memasukkan satu jari di lubang milik Sehun, menggerakkannya maju mundur.

"Aahhh.. ahhh.."

Merasa semakin siap, Chanyeol menambahkan jari lainnya, terus menggerakkan maju mundur dan sesekali tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Ahhh,..iya,, di situ.." Sehun menggelinjang. "Sekarang hyung…"

Chanyeol senang jika melihat Sehun memohon seperti itu, nafsunya semakin meningkat.

"Bersiaplah meneriakkan namaku, sayang…"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, nafsunya sudah tak tertahan lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menenggelamkan penisnya di lubang Sehun. Keduanya mendesah. Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan dan dengan isyarat dari Sehun, ia semakin lama semakin mempercepat gerakkannya.

"Aakkhh.. hyungghh.. aakkhh" Sehun mengeluarkan pre-cumnya.

Chanyeol menggenggam penis Sehun lagi dan mengusap ujungnya yang basah.

"Aaahhh…" Sehun semakin menggeliat, ada rasa geli tapi sungguh nikmat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"C'mon baby.." Chanyeol semakin menggebu-gebu, nafasnya semakin terengah-engah.

"Hyungg.. aku..aku.. ahhh…"

"Ayo bersama-sama, sayang…" Chanyeol mendesah semakin kuat pula, "Sebut namaku!"

"P..Park Chan..yeol..ahhhhh" Sehun sudah mencapai klimaksnya dan cairan putih mengenai perut hingga dadanya.

"Sehun..baby..ngghhh..hahh..haaahh.." Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan cairan putihnya di dalam lubang Sehun.

Chanyeol merebahkan diri di sisi Sehun. Keduanya mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah dan membiarkan suhu tubuhnya mulai menurun. Jari-jemari mereka bertautan. Lalu Chanyeol mengecup lembut punggung tangan milik Sehun.

"Haruskah aku mandi lagi?" kata Sehun sambil terengah-engah dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "aku lelah…"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Besok pagi saja, sayang. " Chanyeol mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol dan Sehun membersihkan diri mereka dengan tisu.

"Tidurlah saja sekarang. Kau besok harus berangkat pagi kan?" Chanyeol mengusap kening Sehun yang basah oleh keringat dengan beberapa lembar tisu.

Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian meringkuk dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang menenangkan. Chanyeol menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Nafas Sehun sudah teratur dan dia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, baby.." ucap Chanyeol dan lalu ikut tertidur memeluk Sehun.

* * *

Gara-gara ada yang nemuin di Chanyeol di Busan tanggal itu, maka terciptalah imajinasi yadong ini

Bayangin chanhun kayak di v app mereka..chan pake kaos sleveless trus hunie muncul pake bathrobe

Yukk.. cuss.. langsung next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Main pairing : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

Disclaimer : Chanyeol cuma milik Sehun dan Sehun cuma milik Chanyeol – author punya imajinasinya aja

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, uncensored words, sama sekali ga ikut EYD

Rated : **M**

* * *

 **30 Maret 2016**

Pagi sudah tiba tapi matahari masih belum menampakkan wajahnya. Udara masih cukup dingin di luar sana. Sehun harus segera bangun. Pukul 6.30 sang manajer akan datang menjemputnya untuk melanjutkan syuting lagi hari ini.

Sehun menggeliat, mengumpulkan segala tenaga akibat lelahnya kerja keras semalam dengan Chanyeol. Matanya masih berat tapi dia harus menyelesaikan kewajibannya hari ini. Dia tak mau datang terlambat dan membuat kru film menunggunya.

Sehun melihat di sampingnya sang kekasih masih terlelap. Sehun mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut dan tidak sampai membuatnya terbangun. Pelan-pelan Sehun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, mengingat dirinya masih telanjang karena semalam. Ia meraih bathrobe-nya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sehun menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan air hangat, segera saja ia mandi membersihkan diri.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.50 pagi ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja dan mengetik sebuah pesan kepada manajer, ia minta dibelikan sarapan. Kalau menunggu masakan dari hotel akan memakan waktu lama, jadi dia akan sarapan seadanya saja, mungkin manajer akan membelikan roti dan sekotak susu.

Sehun segera berpakaian dan menggantungkan handuk basah dan bathrobe-nya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Sehun berkaca dan merapikan rambutnya. Sehun melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 6.23 dan Chanyeol masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan Sehun berjalan kembali menuju ranjang dan duduk di sisi di mana Chanyeol terbaring.

"Sayang…" Sehun mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin membangunkan Chanyeol, tapi dia juga tak ingin membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan mencarinya karena tiba-tiba menghilang, jadi mau tak mau Sehun harus berpamitan.

"Sayangku.." Sehun mengusap kepala Chanyeol lagi.

"Uummhh.." Chanyeol menggeliat dan berusaha mengumpulkan sebagian nyawanya yang hilang.

Pandangan matanya masih samar, "Baby?"

"Hei, pagi.." Sehun tersenyum manis. Chanyeol mencoba duduk dari tidurnya dan dengan manja merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Sehun tapi tidak terlalu erat.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Chanyeol menghirup aroma wangi tubuh Sehun dalam-dalam. Chanyeol menempelkan hidungnya di leher Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi manajer hyung datang", jawab Sehun sambil mengusap lengan Chanyeol

"Harus sepagi ini ya?"

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu" Chanyeol merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi aku harus bekerja. Aku tak mau datang terlambat. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Mungkin besok.." jawab Chanyeol singkat

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meminta ijin pada manajer hyung agar nanti malam aku bisa menginap di sini lagi, bagaimana?"

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol bergelayut manja pada Sehun dengan keadaan masih setengah mengantuk.

"Iya. Aku akan memohon pada manajer hyung".

Lalu ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celana, dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan dari manajer yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menunggu di lobi.

"Jangan pergi.." Chanyeol semakin bermanja-manja pada Sehun, benar-benar seperti anak kecil dan tentu saja membuat Sehun gemas apalagi kondisi rambutnya masih acak-acakan. Wajahnya masih sedikit membengkak, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Sayangku.. kasihku.. cintaku.. aku harus pergi. Manajer hyung sudah menunggu di bawah" Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hmmhh.." Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Karena merasa semakin gemas, Sehun pun akhirnya mencium bibir itu. Hanya beberapa kecupan, tanpa permainan lidah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya" Sehun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang.. " Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada Sehun.

Sekarang Sehun sudah berangkat. Chanyeol sendirian lagi di kamar hotel. Sambil menunggu Sehun pulang, mungkin siang nanti dia akan berjalan-jalan bersama temannya yang tinggal di dekat sini.

.

Sehun sudah memakai jaketnya lagi dan menutup wajahnya dengan masker. Sehun berjalan cepat keluar hotel dan segera menuju mobil.

"Pagi hyung.." sapa Sehun ketika membuka pintu mobil.

"Pagi juga anak muda. Tampak segar sekali hari ini, dan juga.. ceria.. " goda sang manajer.

Sehun hanya tersipu malu. Si manajer mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari bangku belakang dan menyerahkan pada Sehun, titipan sarapannya. Beberapa buah roti dan dua botol multivitamin. Setidaknya cukup untuk menambah energi pagi ini.

Sehun tampak lebih bersemangat hari ini untuk menjalani syuting. Seperti biasa, dia suka datang lebih awal sebelum banyak kru film yang datang. Sambil menunggu sutradara dan yang lain datang, Sehun akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca naskah.

.

Sibuknya bekerja membuat waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah hampir jam 11 malam dan syuting hari ini baru selesai. Seperti biasa, sebelum pulang Sehun akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua kru film dan juga mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi esok hari.

Sehun berjalan ke arah mobil manajer yang terparkir di tempat agak gelap. Tanpa melihat kesana kemari, langsung saja dia membuka pintu dan duduk di bangku penumpang di depan. Manajer sudah duduk di bangku kemudinya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menutupi kedua mata Sehun dan membuatnya terkejut. Sehun meraba-raba apa yang menutupi kedua matanya. Ada sepasang tangan yang tak asing baginya. Perlahan-lahan ia melepasnya dan menoleh ke bangku belakang.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Sehun benar-benar terkejut melihat kekasihnya ada di dalam mobil.

Sehun mendengar manajer hyung tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Sehun yang tadi ketakutan dan juga terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun masih kebingungan, memandang kea rah Chanyeol dan manajer secara bergantian seolah meminta penjelasan.

Sang manajer menstarter mobilnya, "Dia memaksaku, Sehun-ah.. dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya di hotel. Dia ingin ikut aku menjemputmu. Dasar gejolak anak muda yang tak bisa ditahan"

Sehun menoleh lagi ke arah Chanyeol dan melihatnya sudah tersenyum lebar menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi dan tentu saja lesung pipinya yang khas.

"Manajer hyung, bisa kita mampir sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mau ke mana?" perlahan-lahan mobil sudah melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir.

"Miryang Bridge. Aku ingin ke sana. Bukankah kalau malam cahaya lampunya sangat bagus?"

"Jangan bilang kau mau berfoto mengikuti gayaku" Sehun meledek.

"Heehee.. kau tahu saja." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

Langsung saja manajer hyung mengarahkan mobilnya menuju Miryang yang hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 40 menit. Biarlah sesekali menyenangkan artisnya yang sedang saling merindu ini.

Sesampainya di sana, Sehun langsung mengajaknya ke Yongnamru, yaitu pavilion yang ada di sebuah tebing yang bisa memandang ke arah Sungai Miryang. Di mana di atas sungai itu berdiri sebuah jembatan penghubung yang dihiasi lampu berwarna-warni. Pemandangannya memang sangat bagus kalau malam hari. Cuaca bulan Maret yang masih agak dingin terlebih lagi malam hari ditemani banyaknya lampu hias plus lokasi yang sudah sepi, cocoklah buat Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu sejenak.

"Aku tunggu saja di mobil ya.. aku tak mau mengganggu orang pacaran. Jangan lama-lama." kata manajer hyung yang kemudian berjalan kembali ke mobilnya.

"Sehun-ah.. foto aku di sini" pinta Chanyeol. Dia duduk di tempat yang sama seperti Sehun dahulu ketika mengunjungi tempat ini.

Setelah beberapa kali mengambil foto akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan satu gambar terbaik yang kemudian ia posting di instagramnya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Aku juga dong. Aku mau difoto di tempat ini lagi" pinta Sehun

"Kau kan sudah pernah"

"Iya tapi waktu itu kan siang hari. Sekarang aku mau versi malam harinya. Biar punya foto yang sama sepertimu"

Akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti kemauan Sehun-nya itu.

"Kau mau posting di instagram hari ini juga"

"Tidak, hyung.. lain hari saja. Bisa-bisa nanti fans akan bertambah heboh" Sehun terkekeh.

"Eh..mau foto berdua?" tanya Chanyeol

"Eh?"

"Tenang saja, kalau foto itu sih tidak akan aku posting juga"

Sehun meng-iya-kan dan kemudian mereka foto berdua dengan latar belakang Miryang Bridge. Mereka memanggil manajer hyung yang ada di dalam mobil yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, meminta tolong untuk mengambil beberapa potret mereka berdua.

"Ayo sudah, segera kembali! Sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat kalian" kata manajer setelah beberapa kali membantu dua sejoli itu berfoto-foto.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menurut apa kata manajer hyung. Mereka berdua jalan menuju mobil sambil bergandengan tangan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kali ini, Sehun memilih duduk di bangku belakang menemani kekasihnya.

"Manajer hyuunggg.." Sehun merengek manja

"Apa? Kalau nada bicaramu seperti itu pasti kau ada maunya" jawab manajer sambil tetap mengemudi.

"Aku menginap di tempat Chanyeol hyung lagi yaa.. besok pagi kan dia harus kembali"

"Haish.. apa aku harus menuruti pasangan kasmaran ini?" manajer berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"Hyuunnnggg.." Chanyeol dan Sehun kompak merengek.

"Hmmm.." manajer menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah.. baiklah.. dasar anak muda"

"Horeeee…!" Chanyeol dan Sehun bertepuk tangan gembira

"Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu hyung" rayu Sehun.

"Aku juga! Nanti kalau kalian sudah kembali ke Seoul, aku akan mentraktir manajer hyung sebagai ucapan terima kasih" sahut Chanyeol

"Kalian ini, kalau ada maunya saja begitu baik padaku. Kalau tidak, mana pernah kalian mendengarkan aku" si manajer hanya bisa menggerutu, sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun terkekeh.

"Oh iya.. apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Sudah, tadi aku makan di hotel"

Sambil menunggu tiba di hotel, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik ke arah ponsel yang di pegang Chanyeol. Chanyeol membaca beberapa komentar fans tentang foto yang tadi ia posting. Membaca beberapa komentar yang menyebutkan kata-kata ChanHun, ChanSe, atau lainnya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol

"Lihat ini.." Chanyeol menunjukkan komentar-komentar itu dan membuat Sehun juga ikut tertawa lirih.

"Hey, lovebird! Sudah sampai.." kata manajer tiba-tiba, "Besok aku akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi lagi, Sehun.. dan bersenang-senanglah"

Chanyeol dan Sehun turun dari mobil dan berjalan cepat memasuki hotel dan segera menuju kamar mereka dengan wajah tertutup masker, tak ingin ada yang melihat mereka.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar, Sehun langsung meletakkan tasnya di meja, melepas sepatunya, dan merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Huaaahh.. nyamannya.."

"Kau nyaman karena tidur di hotel atau karena ada aku?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda

"Nyaman tidur di hotel bersamamu" jawab Sehun mantap.

"Jawaban yang paling benar!" Chanyeol tertawa ringan menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Aku mandi dulu ya" kata Chanyeol lagi sambil menyalakan pendingin udara.

Chanyeol melepas topi dan maskernya, membuka jaket dan sepatunya. Lalu ia mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia juga melepas jaket dan maskernya. Selagi Chanyeol masih di dalam, ia mengganti celana jeans-nya dengan celana pendek yang lebih nyaman. Lalu Sehun menyalakan televisi dan merebahkan dirinya lagi di ranjang.

Hampir 15 menit berlalu, baru Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya masih basah. Dia bertelanjang dada, hanya selembar handuk putih melingkar di pinggulnya. Sementara handuk lain melingkar di lehernya yang ujungnya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau mau mandi juga?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang masih sibuk mengganti-ganti channel televisi.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di dekat kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut. Tiba-tiba ide nakal muncul di benak Sehun. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol, Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi ia menarik handuk yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol sehingga membuat tubuh keduanya mendekat. Langsung saja Sehun mencium bibir Chanyeol yang masih meninggalkan aroma pasta gigi. Sehun melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan mesra. Matanya terpejam menikmati bibir manis itu. Tak mau menolak kesempatan, Chanyeol juga membalas ciuman itu, dipeluknya tubuh Sehun yang ramping.

Terdengar desahan Chanyeol yang lirih. Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun mendominasi ciuman ini. Lidahnya memaksa masuk. Lidah Sehun mencari lidah Chanyeol kemudian menggigitnya pelan. Tangan kirinya berada di tengkuk Chanyeol, seolah menahan Chanyeol agar tak melepaskan ciuman itu. Tanpa peringatan, tangan Sehun langsung menyentuh junior Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dan tertutup handuk dari luar.

"Ennghh.." Chanyeol mengerang dalam ciumannya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya untuk mengatur nafas, tapi tangan kanannya tak berhenti berusaha membangunkan junior Chanyeol.

"Hei..ada apa dengan Sehunie-ku? Mengapa begitu agresif?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap mesra dalam bola mata Sehun.

"Aku ingin balas dendam padamu" bisik Sehun

"Balas dendam?"

"Ya.. kemarin kau 'mengotori'ku setelah aku mandi, dan kini giliranku" Sehun tersenyum nakal dan tangannya semakin intens membangunkan milik Chanyeol di bawah sana.

"Kau boleh saja agresif, tapi aku tetap yang dominan, Sehun.." Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Sehun yang semakin menggodanya karena tampak kemerahan.

Chanyeol langsung menggendong Sehun dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Chanyeol melempar handuk yang ada di lehernya. Lalu dengan segera ia menindih tubuh Sehun dan menciumi bibirnya lagi dan kali ini juniornya sudah mulai terbangun.

"Kau lihat.. kau sudah membangunkannya" Chanyeol menunjuk sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya yang mampu memuaskan hasrat Sehun, "Kau sungguh-sungguh menggodaku…"

Chanyeol melepaskan kaos yang ada di badan Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam pasrah menuruti kemauan kekasihnya. Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Chanyeol langsung memainkan jari-jarinya di kedua puting Sehun yang kemerahan, menggelitiknya dan sesekali mencubitnya.

"Engghh…" Sehun mulai mendesah, badanya mulai menggeliat.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan nakalnya. Kedua tangannya tak berhenti memainkan puting Sehun yang mulai tegang.

"Hngghh.. hyunngghh.." tangan Sehun mencengkeram sprei dan badannya semakin menggeliat dan membuat sprei itu berantakan.

Chanyeol mulai menciumi dada Sehun dan mengulum puting Sehun bergantian.

"Aakkhh.. eenngghh..engghh.." Sehun tak bisa menolak gejolak itu, tangannya masih meremas sprei dengan kuat.

Bibir Chanyeol turun mencium perut Sehun yang rata, sesekali memberikan jilatan-jilatan yang membuat Sehun geli.

Tangannya mulai meremas junior Sehun dari luar celana yang sudah sama-sama terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uuughhh.. sayanggghh…" Sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya, meminta Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

Chanyeol langsung melepas celana pendek Sehun sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Sehun sudah benar-benar telanjang sekarang. Chanyeol mengusap lembut kedua paha Sehun.

"Hyuungg.. jangan goda.. aku..please" Sehun sudah benar-benar tak tahan, ia ingin Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu pada penisnya yang sedari tadi sudah tegak.

"Kau boleh meminta apa saja tapi aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau" Chanyeol menyeringai nakal dan benar-benar ingin menguji kesabaran Sehun.

Chanyeol menciumi paha Sehun bagian dalam yang menimbulkan sensasi geli tapi nikmat.

"Ennghhh..hyunngg..aku mohon.." tangan Sehun mencoba menyentuh penisnya sendiri tapi Chanyeol menepisnya.

"Kau tak boleh menyentuh dirimu sendiri!" Chanyeol berkata tegas

"Please.." Sehun memohon lirih.

Telunjuk Chanyeol menyentuh ujung penis Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cumnya. Chanyeol memainkan cairan itu di telunjuknya.

"Aaahhh.." Sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggeliat tak karuan.

Chanyeol langsung memasukkan penis Sehun ke dalam mulutnya dan menggelitiknya dengan lidah.

"Aaaaakkhh.. ahh… ahhh" kedua tangan Sehun meremas bantal yang ada di kepalanya dengan kuat.

Chanyeol mengulum penis itu dan menikmatinya, seperti anak kecil menikmati permen lollipop.

"Hyuunngg… ahhh…" Sehun mendesah dan semakin membuat Chanyeol bergairah.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya.

"Balik badanmu dan tunjukkan pantatmu yang seksi padaku" perintah Chanyeol sambil melepas handuk yang melilit di pinggulnya.

Sehun menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan kedua lututnya. Pantatnya yang menggoda kini menungging dengan indah di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil pelumas dan membasahi jarinya. Chanyeol menggoda Sehun lagi dengan menjilat lubangnya.

"Hnnghhhh…" Sehun mendesah kuat.

Lalu Chanyeol memasukkan telunjuknya ke lubang itu. Memaju-mundurkan, memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Lubang Sehun tampak berkedut, memohon lebih. Chanyeol memasukkan dua jari sekarang.

"Ahhkkh.. iya.. disitu!" teriak Sehun sambil memukul-mukul bantal, tak kuasa dengan gejolaknya.

Jari-jari Chanyeol menemukan titik kenikmatan bagi Sehun. Semakin cepat ia memainkan jari-jarinya. Sementara tangan kirinya memainkan penis Sehun lagi.

"Aaakkhh.." tangan Sehun melemah, tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri, membuatnya ambruk tapi pantatnya masih menungging di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua tangannya bersamaan, memainkan penis dan lubang Sehun, menusuk tepat di titik kenikmatan yang Sehun rasakan.

"Ayo sayang, keluarkan…" kata Chanyeol

"Aakkhh.. akkhh.. hhngghhh… aaahhh.. hyuuuunngggghhh…." Teriakan Sehun yang panjang menandakan keluarlah sudah cairan cintanya. Klimaksnya sudah tercapai.

Chanyeol menjilati jari-jarinya yang basah karena cairan milik Sehun. Lalu ia membalikkan lagi badan Sehun sehingga Sehun berada di posisi telentang lagi. Sehun masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol mencium lembut kedua tangan Sehun. Penis Chanyeol sendiri masih terbangun, belum tersalurkan hasratnya.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Sehun. Tubuh keduanya sudah sangat berkeringat. Chanyeol menciumi leher dan rahang Sehun sambil jari-jarinya memainkan puting Sehun lagi.

"Aaahhh…" Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Aku belum menumpahkan cairan cintaku, kau masih harus bertanggung jawab" Chanyeol berbisik lirih di telinga Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menatap pasrah.

Tanpa perlu pemanasan panjang lagi, Chanyeol membasahi penisnya dengan pelumas. Lalu chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Sehun, membuat lubangnya lebih terlihat.

"Kau siap sayang?" ujung penis Chanyeol sudah menyentuk lubang Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, tangannya meremas bantal lagi. Pelan-pelan Chanyeol membenamkan di lubang Sehun dan membiarkannya sesaat, membuat Sehun beradaptasi sejenak.

"Aakkhhh…" Sehun berteriak lagi. Chanyeol membungkuk dan mencium bibir Sehun lagi untuk menenangkan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol bisa melanjutkan.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil matanya tak lepas menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat seksi di momen seperti ini.

"Nghhh..nghh..nghhh.." Sehun mendesah pelan. Tak lama ia mengangguk lagi, mengijinkan Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya sesuai perintah Sehun, membuatnya lebih cepat.

"Ahh.. di situ!" lubang Sehun berkedut membuat penis Chanyeol serasa diremas kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol menghujam titik yang sama dan membuat Sehun mengerang. Sehun semakin kuat meremas bantal. Keringat semakin membasahi rambutnya.

"Aahhh..ahhh.. aahh… aaahh…" Sehun akan bersuara setiap Chanyeol menghujam titik kenikmatan Sehun dan itu membuat penis Sehun terbangun lagi.

"Aku suka wajah seksimu, sayang…" ujar Chanyeol menggoda, membuat wajah Sehun semakin merah.

Chanyeol membungkuk mendekap Sehun. Sehun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan kedua tangannya meremas pundak Chanyeol dengan kuat. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan cengkeraman Sehun semakin kuat. Rasa sakit itu tertutupi oleh kenikmatan yang tiada terkira. Chanyeol tidak peduli apakah pundak dan punggungnya nanti akan terluka karena cengkeraman dan cakaran Sehun. Sehun juga tidak peduli apakah esok hari ia akan bisa berjalan dengan baik atau tidak. Keduanya benar-benar terhanyut.

"Hyuungg..aakkhh..aku…" lubang Sehun semakin meremas penis Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Keluarkan lagi, sayang.." Chanyeol mendesah di telinga Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyungg!" cairan putih itu kembali muncrat membasahi perut mereka berdua

Sementara Chanyeol masih terus menghujamkan penisnya di lubang Sehun, sedikit lagi ia juga akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sehun.. Sehun.. Sehunie-ku.. aaahhhhhh!" cairan cinta milik Chanyeol membanjiri lubang Sehun hingga meluber keluar.

Chanyeol menarik penisnya dan mencium Sehun dengan lembut. Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya telungkup di atas tubuh Sehun. Keduanya sama-sama mengatur nafas, mengembalikannya ke ritme normal.

"Kau mau mandi?" Chanyeol menyingkap rambut Sehun yang basah dan menempel di dahinya lalu mencium dahi itu.

Sehun meraih jari-jari Chanyeol dan menautkan dengan miliknya, memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Sehun mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Chanyeol berusaha bangkit walau kekuatan kakinya belum sepenuhnya kembali.

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil berpengangan. Chanyeol menyalakan kran air hangat dan memenuhi bathub, memberinya sedikit sabun dan aroma terapi yang sudah disiapkan pihak hotel.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Sehun masih penuh dengan peluh. Langkahnya sudah kembali kuat. Ia menggendong Sehun ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Keduanya masih dalam kondisi telanjang. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol tak bisa lepas menatap mata Sehun.

Sampai di kamar mandi, bathub sudah penuh dengan air yang tertutupi oleh busa. Chanyeol membimbing Sehun masuk ke dalamnya baru kemudian ia menyusul masuk. Chanyeol bersandar pada tepi bathub. Sehun duduk diantara kedua kaki Chanyeol dan punggungnya bersandar pada dada Chanyeol yang bidang.

Keduanya sudah sama-sama lelah. Junior mereka sudah tidak sanggup untuk bangun lagi karena letih. Sentuhan antar kulit mereka sudah tak menimbulkan rangsangan. Chanyeol membasuh rambut Sehun dengan lembut dan juga mengusap bahunya. Sehun malah asyik bermain dengan busa sabun di tangannya.

"Sayang, terima kasih. Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara memuaskanku" kata Sehun

"Terima kasih juga, karena tubuhmu selalu menggodaku. Aku tak perlu minuman beralkohol apapun, aku hanya butuh dirimu yang selalu membuatku mabuk kepayang" balas Chanyeol

Mendengar gombalan kekasihnya itu, Sehun menyikut perut Chanyeol tapi tidak terlalu keras

"Aaw! Aku bersungguh-sungguh, baby.." kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun hanya tersipu malu. "Pantas saja kau pandai mengarang sebuah lagu, merayuku saja kau sudah jago"

"Hei..sebagian besar lagu yang ku buat itu karena kau menginspirasinya"

Sehun menyikut perut lagi. Pipinya semakin merona karena rayuan Chanyeol. Walaupun terkadang Chanyeol bertingkah kekanakan, tapi sesungguhnya ia adalah pria romantis dan Sehun menyukai itu.

"Sudah ah..aku mau membilas diri. Bisa sakit aku kalau lama-lama berendam" Sehun beranjak keluar dari bathub dan disusul Chanyeol

"Sini biar ku bantu" Chanyeol menggandengnya menuju shower dan menyalakan air hangat.

"Hanya membantu ya? Tak ada ronde selanjutnya, aku lelah.." kata Sehun

"Iya sayang.. aku juga tak mau menyiksamu."

Mereka berdua pun saling membantu membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi, mereka berganti pakaian yang lebih bersih.

Sehun dan Chanyeol beranjak naik ke ranjang yang spreinya sudah berantakan. Sehun merapatkan diri pada tubuh Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu.

"Selamat beristirahat, baby.. I love you" Chanyeol mengecup kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"I love you, too.." Sehun mendongak dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

* * *

Oke ini lanjutan dari postingan Chanyeol di Miryang Bridge yang akhirnya bikin chapter ini tercipta

Kenapa tiap kali gue bikin ChanHun ena ena kok chapternya bisa panjang yak? Dibanding normal chapter..

Apa otak gue emang settingan-nya gini amat?

Atau gue jadi author spesialis chanhun ena ena aja? Hahaha..

Langsung next chapter yak!


	3. Chapter 3

Main pairing : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

Disclaimer : Chanyeol cuma milik Sehun dan Sehun cuma milik Chanyeol – author punya imajinasinya aja

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, uncensored words, sama sekali ga ikut EYD

Rated : **M**

* * *

 **31 Maret 2016**

Lagi-lagi udara dingin masih menyertai pagi ini. Di luar sana masih gelap. Chanyeol dan Sehun masih bergelung dalam selimut. Chanyeol membuka mata, melihat jam di ponselnya yang ia taruh di dekat bantal. Jam 5.30. Sehun masih terlelap dengan cantiknya di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Wajahnya tampak tenang, benar-benar seperti bayi.

Chanyeol menyibak rambut Sehun yang menutupi dahi lalu mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun hanya menggerakkan badanya sedikit tapi matanya masih terpejam.

"Baby.. " Chanyeol membangunkan Sehun dengan suara pelan. Tangannya masih mengusap-usap pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Hmmm.." Sehun hanya menjawab pelan dan semakin memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Bangunlah.. sudah pagi" Chanyeol mengecup kepala Sehun, wangi sampo semalam masih terasa.

Sehun tampak enggan, ia masih ingin bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol

"Sayang.. ayo bangun.. kau harus syuting lagi kan hari ini?"

"Aku masih ingin tidur memelukmu" jawabnya manja.

Chanyeol merasa bertanggung jawab harus membuat kekasihnya ini segera terbangun karena ia tak mau kena marah dari manajer. Sehun harus segera bangun supaya tidak terlambat.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau bangun dan segera mandi, maka aku akan membangunkan sisi lain ditubuhmu dan membuatmu mandi lagi bersamaku" ujar Chanyeol nakal.

"Eh? Iya..iya..aku bangun!" Sehun langsung duduk dari tidurnya.

"Rupanya ancamanku benar-benar mempan ya?" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Kau mengancamku begitu.." Sehun menggerutu

"Kalau saja hari ini aku libur, aku akan menjawab tantanganmu itu!" Sehun jadi ikut membalas godaan Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi kau mau lagi, hah?!" dengan senyum menyeringai, Chanyeol mendekap Sehun hingga membuatnya terjatuh dan berbaring lagi.

Chanyeol menciumi tengkuk Sehun dan menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Sudah.. sudah ..hentikan! Ampun!" Sehun malah tertawa geli karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Biar saja.." Chanyeol masih asyik terus menggoda Sehun dengan ciumannya

"Aku harus kerja, sayang" Sehun berusaha melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol, tak ingin ronde tambahan dari semalam berlanjut.

Sehun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk

"Dasar mesum!" katanya pada Chanyeol yang tertawa puas

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tak akan segera beranjak.. "

Sehun hanya membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol lalu meninggalkannya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang merapikan beberapa barangnya yang sudah tidak akan dipakai lagi seperti pakaian-pakaian kotornya.

"Kau harus benar-benar pulang hari ini ya?" tanya Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol sambil membantu Chanyeol mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ya, aku masih ada proyek dengan Yesung hyung yang harus segera ku selesaikan karena jadwal debut solonya semakin dekat"

"Baiklah.. aku harap aku juga bisa segera kembali ke Seoul dan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu di dorm"

"Tapi sungguh lebih nyaman di sini.."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Di sini aku bisa bebas denganmu, sementara di dorm, kita kan terpisah kamar dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padamu terlebih lagi jika semua member sedang ada di rumah" Chanyeol nyengir nakal.

Sehun melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Chanyeol, "dasar mesum!"

"Terima kasih.. aku juga mencintaimu, baby" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Sudah mandi sana. Biar aku sekarang yang bersiap-siap" kata Sehun

Segera saja Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Perlahan-lahan langit pagi ini mulai terang. Cahaya matahari mulai tampak. Dari jendela kamar bisa terlihat beberapa orang di luar sana sudah mulai beraktivitas seperti biasanya, melawan dingin di pagi hari.

"Hari ini aku akan ikut mengantarmu ke lokasi syuting baru setelah itu aku minta tolong pada manajer hyung untuk mengantarku ke stasiun kereta" jelas Chanyeol yang sedang merapikan rambut.

"Jam berapa keretamu?" tanya Sehun sambil menutup koper milik Chanyeol

"Aku ambil yang jam 10, jadi aku masih sempat mengantarmu dan sarapan dulu"

"Ya sudah ayo sekarang kita turun. Barang-barangmu sudah ku rapikan semua. Manajer hyung pasti sudah menunggu" ajak Sehun.

"Kekasihku perhatian sekali" Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan merangkul pundak Sehun.

Mereka berdua turun ke lobi. Sehun duduk menyendiri dan menjauh dari meja resepsionis. Wajahnya sudah tertutup topi dan masker. Ia menjaga barang-barang Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol menyelesaikan administrasi.

Setelah semua urusan selesai, mereka berdua berjalan menemui manajer hyung yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Jadi kau kembali siang ini?" tanya manajer pada Chanyeol

"Iya.. jam 10"

"Mau sarapan bersama dulu?" manajer menawari Chanyeol

"Nanti saja aku sarapan di stasiun. Aku tak mau Sehunie terlambat"

Sehun kembali duduk di bangku belakang menemani kekasihnya. Kepalanya tersandar pada bahu Chanyeol dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Tingkahnya sudah seperti seseorang yang akan ditinggal pergi jauh oleh kekasihnya. Sehun hanya terdiam menikmati kedekatan dan kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol. Masih beberapa hari lagi baru ia bisa kembali ke Seoul.

.

"Sekarang lokasi syutingmu di sini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika turun dari mobil

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Belum banyak kru film yang datang, jadi Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan mengitari sekeliling. Bunga sakura sudah banyak bermekaran. Matahari sudah menampakkan wajahnya tapi masih ada kabut tipis.

"Sehunie.. ayo ke situ sebentar" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sehun, mengajaknya ke sebuah pohon yang bunga sakuranya sudah banyak bermekaran.

"Foto aku lagi.." Chanyeol meminta tolong pada kekasihnya itu.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia mengambil beberapa gambar, memilih yang terbaik, lalu mem-postingnya di instagram dengan caption yang artinya "Full Bloom". Sama seperti hatinya yang sedang bermekaran karena cinta Sehun selalu bersemi di hatinya.

Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 8 lebih. Chanyeol harus segera pergi ke stasiun. Sebelum Sehun memulai kegiatan syutingnya, Chanyeol mengajaknya kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Baby, aku pulang sekarang ya" kedua tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di dalam mobil di bangku tengah. Ada rasa sedih tersirat di wajah Sehun, ia hanya terdiam.

"Hei..sayangku jangan bersedih. Sebentar lagi kau kan akan pulang ke Seoul juga, jangan berlebihan seperti itu" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan perasaan Sehun.

"Aku tahu.. aku hanya merasa aku pasti akan merindukanmu" Sehun menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Jangan tampak sedih, nanti kau bisa mengacaukan pekerjaanmu. Kita masih bisa saling berkirim pesan dan melakukan video call" Chanyeol meyakinkan lagi.

Sehun tersenyum. Chanyeol benar, ia tak perlu berlebihan. Dulu ia bisa kuat ketika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya ke Shanghai berkali-kali untuk keperluan syuting. Sekarang ia harus bisa lebih kuat, toh mereka juga masih di negara yang sama.

"Tunggu aku di Seoul ya, sayang" Sehun menyentuh jari-jari Chanyeol dengan lembut yang sedari tadi masih menempel di pipinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencium bibir Sehun yang akan memberikan banyak kerinduan nantinya. Lalu mereka saling berpelukan.

"Sekarang turunlah.. lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku harus pulang" Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Sehun

"Tolong beri kabar kalau kau sudah sampai meski aku tak bisa langsung membalas pesanmu nanti" pinta Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku mencintaimu, baby.." Chanyeol memberikan cium jauh pada kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang.." Sehun melambaikan tangan.

Pintu mobil sudah tertutup dan manajer segera mengantar Chanyeol ke stasiun kereta. Dan Sehun, kembali ke rekan-rekan kerjanya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

 _Terima kasih, Park Chanyeol.. atas kejutannya. Aku akan segera pulang._

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

Udah yah.. Chanyeol udah posting foto juga di bawah pohon bunga sakura, dan bener tu pohon kemungkinan besar ada di sekitar lokasi syuting filmnya Sehun

Sekarang gue mau bertapa lagi tapi kali ini di kamar Chanyeol

Please tinggalin review karena itu sangat berarti buat author, asal jangan di bash aja yak ^_^

karena tanpa review sama aja bikin author males bikin cerita baru -_-

thank you readers..love you all


End file.
